The present invention relates to a more efficient impeller or propeller and impeller or propeller related systems for: watercrafts, weapon systems, air vehicles, drones, hydro-electric plants, pumps, mixing and agitation plants, compressors, and wind farms.
The prior art impeller for: watercrafts, weapon systems, air vehicles, drones, pumps, agitation systems or mixing plants, hydro-electric plants, compressors, and wind farms are not so efficient because each blade in the set of blades has blade lines with (in the present invention the blade line is a straight line that connects the leading edge and the trailing edge of an specific radial section of a blade) acute angles measured perpendicularly from the plane of rotation intersecting the blade base which is similar to the blade lines acute angles of the blade radial sections of the screw type impeller. The screw type impeller blade on the hub is constructed on the principle of the Archimedes' screw propeller which blades are oriented in an outdated technology. The screw type impeller or the Archimedes' screw propeller has at least one blade or more blades with distinctive twist and multiple unit high pressure face wherein each unit likely and mostly facing: rearward, sideward, and a certain radius on the plane of rotation. The blade distinctive twist may not be so obvious in some instances but when the blade line angle of the radial section of the blade adjacent to the hub is substantially greater than the blade line angle of the radial section of the blade adjacent to the tip, then the said blade likely has the distinctive twist wherein both angles are acute angles measured from the plane of rotation. The distinctive twist of a blade has a good side since the blade with the said twist similar to that of a screw impeller blade twist is considered to be low stressed when the prior art impeller is rotated on the longitudinal axis of the said impeller in a medium or fluid but the said distinctive twist produces a blade with a radial section adjacent to the tip with a blade line angle which approaches the angle of a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the said impeller and as a result the said prior art impeller blade force on most or all of the high pressure face unit areas of said high pressure blade faces sideways, rearward, and rotationally which is a blade orientation that waste considerable amount of energy during rotation on the longitudinal axis of the impeller in a medium or fluid because the blade also perform unnecessary work. The prior art impeller with the distinctive blade twist, when rotated on the longitudinal axis of the said impeller for motion in a medium or fluid, the blade high pressure face has multiple unit area to do the work and each or most of the unit area exerts a unit force F exerted by the motor turns into three component forces: force Fx, force Fy, and force Fz. Force Fx is the component force of force F directed to the side, Fy is component force of force F directed rotationally or in a radial direction, and force Fz is the component force of force F directed rearward. The movement of the medium or fluid to the side which is caused by the blade is evident to those skilled in the art by viewing the screw type impeller from the side while slowly rotating the said impeller on the longitudinal axis, large area of the blade working face is visible which means portion of the impeller rotational energy is used by the blade in pushing the fluid or medium sideways which is quite inefficient since moving the medium or fluid sideways does not move the impeller forward but surely makes the medium or fluid turbulent. Force Fx therefore decreases the value of force Fy and force Fz thus making the old system with less usable power for the forward propulsion which proves the prior art impeller is a relatively inefficient device. The prior art impeller used in hydro-electric turbines and wind turbines is inefficient too since the prior art blade orientation systematically makes the working medium or fluid force on the blade high pressure face to push the blades, hub, and shaft so much which causes more friction and slows down the rotation of the hub as opposed to utilizing the force for rotating the hub or impeller. Friction is the force that resists motion and wastes energy. The prior art impeller with the distinctive blade twist also makes the entire blade with larger frontal area as viewed along a straight line that connects the leading edge and the trailing edge of a blade radial section adjacent to the hub of the prior art impeller. The said larger frontal area of the prior art impeller is less efficient since the blade with distinctive twist encounters more resistance or drag when the prior art impeller is rotated on the longitudinal axis of the said impeller for forward motion when used in a motor driven system or when the said impeller is rotated in medium or fluid driven system. The blade with distinctive twist likewise is less efficient since the blade screw design with odd orientation and deceptive appearance is less aggressive since the said blade do not have features to displace or move large volume of medium or fluid during rotation on the longitudinal axis of said impeller and at the low pressure face area of same blade, less space is generated which means more medium or fluid is present which resist forward movement of the blade and consequently resist forward movement of the said impeller. In mixing or agitator systems the said distinctive blade twist moves the material in a multi-directional way which slows down the circulation of the medium, so the prior art impeller in an agitator plants or mixing plants is less efficient.
Based on the above mentioned facts, we therefore conclude that the orientation of each blade in a set of blades of the prior art impeller with screw blade type orientation (sometimes referred to as the Archimedean propeller or impeller) and the prior art slightly modified form of screw impeller blade is inefficient. The prior art impeller blade orientation has never been abandoned because the said impeller blade has good centrifugal stability but the inherent problems of the said prior impeller blade remains. There are some modifications to the early form of the prior art impeller blade but with all the improvements, the efficiency of the prior art impeller blade has not improved substantially to be considered a breakthrough. In Figure III of U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,202 to Amnelius shows the prior art impeller with blade line acute angle of radial section adjacent to the tip with respect to the plane of rotation intersecting the said blade base has a general trend of angles which approaches the angle of the plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the impeller and similar to the screw impeller blade orientation which is not very efficient and needs improvement. The screw type of impeller blade orientation and the modified form of the screw impeller blade orientation are the most popular and widely used impeller blade orientation in use nowadays is good for moving materials from one place to another location with the adapted casing but thoroughly examining the blade operation with respect to the medium or investigating the medium or fluid effect on the blade of an impeller, the screw type blade orientation is not good for all other purposes we have known and that includes the prior art impeller system.